marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fritz Klaw (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Colonel Klaw | Aliases = "Ker-Nal" (Wakandan nickname) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Ulysses Klaw (son), Unnamed grandfather, (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Belgium, Wakanda formerly Germany | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Dutch | Citizenship2 = Belgium | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Nazi Soldier, assassin | Education = | Origin = Human Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = Belgium | Creators = Roy Thomas; Dick Ayers; | First = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 1 39 | Death = Fantastic Four Unlimited Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Colonel Fritz Klaue was of Dutchman living in Belgium, he however left to join the Nazis in Germany. He became a high ranking commander and enemy of the Howling Commandos. He lost his hand during the war and had it replaced with a steel replica. WWII He was was put in command of Festung von Furcht, where they developed the jet plane known as the Thunderer. The base was however attacked by Sgt. Nick Fury and the Howlers. Klaue tried to stop them reaching the plane but he failed, he tried to crush Fury with his steel hand but was ultimately defeated. Wakanda Klaue led a mission to Wakanda in Africa to regain Adolf Hitler favor. His plane however crashed leaving him as the only survivor. Klaue was nursed back to health by the chieftain Black Panther (Chanda). He befriended the king and was amazed by the hidden Wakandans, and the Great Mound of Vibranium. Klaue had the Wakandans build the Panther Idol icon, demanding that they worship it as a god instead of a brother spirit. When the panther refused, he tried to kill him murdering the queen Nanali instead. Panther escaped into the jungles, but when he returned he defeated Klaue and ripped his steel hand off, causing him to flee back to Germany. Blitzkrieg Squad Klaue took command of the Blitzkrieg Squad after the disappearance of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. He was ordered by Hitler to assassinate the prime minister Winston Churchill when he was due to present a medal to Sgt Fury. When the squad made their attempt, the spy Nina Bergson took a bullet for Churchill. Klaue and the squad were then taken down by the Howlers. Klaue collaborated with Gerta Heinz to detonate a bomb beneath a London pub run by a collaborator named Alfie where the Howlers were taking a furlough. They captured Percival Pinkerton and tied him up beneath the pub, but he managed to escape and get the other Howlers out of the building before it exploded. Klaue tried to break his squad out of custody to help him. Klaue led the squad in destroying a number of munitions depots in England. Klaue took Captain "Happy Sam" Sawyer himself captive, but had to face the commandos, Bull McGiveney's Maulers, and Jim Morita's Nisei Squadron. Just as Klaue was about to broadcast Sgt. Fury's death over the radio to Hitler, he was shot by Dum-Dum Dugan. Dugan's bullet only grazed Klaue's left cheek, giving him a scar, but it incapacitated him long enough for the Howlers to apprehend him. He and the Blitzkrieg Squad were placed in the base's stockade. Klaue had the scientist Dr. Enderle modify his steel fist so that it contained a new assortment of weaponry. He convinced Hitler to give him another chance and sent a radio broadcast to Fury daring him to face him in combat aboard a Swiss ship actually a Nazi ship in disguise. Instead of Fury, Dum-Dum Dugan arrived and managed to hold his own against Klaue until the other Howlers came to assist him, and Klaue was once again defeated. He moved to the United States of America, and plotted against the Fury family. When Fury came home on leave, Klaue moved in and captured him and had him drugged. The commandos managed to rescue Sgt. Fury, but he too his sister Dawn Fury hostage. He rendezvoused with Von Stuerer, head of American espionage for the Nazis, but Klaue, Von Stuerer, and all of their men were defeated with the help of Jake Fury. Ulysses Klaw After the war, Klaue moved to Belgium and later anglicized his name to "Klaw" and raised his son Ulysses Klaw with tales of Wakanda. He died never living his dreams of returning and conquering Wakanda for the vibranium. Ulysses later invaded Wakanda himself for the vibranium. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Steel Hand: Klaue lost his left hand in the war and had it replaced with a steel replica. Using it, he was able to smash through objects as strong as wood. Dr. Enderle later upgraded it with a cybernetic replacement, strong enough to crush steel. Each finger had a different function: it had a razor-sharp blade in its thumb, a poisoned dart in the index finger, a flamethrower in the middle finger, tear gas in the third finger, and a master key in the pinky finger. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Germans Category:One Arm Category:Shooting